The spillage of floating contaminants, particularly petroleum products, on environmental waterways is an unfortunate but realistic concomitant to the operation of an industrial society. Responsible industrial concerns and governmental instrumentalities have used floating booms of various kinds to contain the floating contaminants while removal efforts were pursued.
Proper containment in naturally disturbed water requires that the boom extend downward a substantial distance into the water to prevent the contaminants from washing under the boom; and that it extend out of the water a substantial distance to prevent the contaminants from washing or splashing over the boom. In addition, it is desirable that the boom be rotationally stable about its longitudinal axis in order to avoid transporting contaminants from one side of the boom to the other on its surface.
Booms made of closed-cell plastic foam float too high on the water to avoid contaminant washing under. Other booms such as those made of steel and neoprene are so expensive that their use is restricted.